Teammates
by Slendysbitch
Summary: Ive noticed SniperxScout isnt to popular but I really enjoy it so I decided to start writing my own fic First fic ive ever wrote looking for feedback to see if I should continue writing feel free to message me :)
1. Chapter 1

The rain was beating down so fast it was hard to tell the rain drops and the bullets apart. Scout ran his wet clothes stuck to his skin chilling him all the way to the bone. He had the enemy intelligence and had a demoman chasing him, but that's his job. He can remember the first day he came to 2fort sat down in front of a projector to watch the same short film every new RED member had to see. All about how RED is for a greater cause and all the other bullshit. His job was to get in fast take the intelligence and get the fuck out. He knew it was dangerous but he didn't care, his mother needed the money and he had nothing going for him at home hell he thought it would be fun to crack open skulls for money.  
Scout ran as fast as he could the demomans grenades blowing up closer and closer behind him. His lungs hurt his chest burned he prayed his legs wouldn't give up on him just yet. The big clunky suitcase that has all of BLUS intel weighing him down, one of the demomans grenades sent him flying the intel flew out of his hands and he landed in a mud puddle right on his back. The demoman picked up the case and put his grenade launcher inches from the scouts face. The Scout frozen in fear his legs wouldn't move like he commanded. "I'll see you in bloody hell" the demoman slurred only god could know how he can keep up with the scout while he was so drunk. The Scout closed his eyes and waited for his head to blow off, Instead all he heard was a thump on the ground. Standing in front of him now was the RED sniper and his bloody kurki. The sniper had seen was poor Scout running for his life and decided to help out so he snuck up behind and slit the drunks throat. "GET UP RUN NOW" the sniper demanded grabbing the kid and practically dragging him leaving the intel behind they ran to hide "You can thank me later kid right now we need to get away from here" They ran until they came into the territory of there own team. Finally the Sniper let the kid go. Scout was out of breath barely standing as they heard the sirens go off finally the war had ended for now the BLU team got there intel back to there base for now they could rest. They made their way back into the base. "Uh thanks man.. wouldve died back there" The scout wasn't to used to thanking people he liked to think he could do everything on his own. "No problem mate I hate to have such youngsters die anyways" Scout scoffed "youngster huh i'm not a kid" The boy was only 20 and he was out there risking his life daily. "Next time be careful huh I won't be there to babysit ya on the field" Scout rolled his eyes at the nasty comment the sniper had made. "Pft whatever man I guess I owe you one" The scout went into the base and headed for his room he needed to get those now bloody wet and mud coated clothes off his body needed to warm up. He grabbed an identical red shirt from his closet and threw the wet one on the floor he didn't care he would clean up the mess after dinner he was starving. On his way out of his room he noticed the sniper limping towards the med bay ugh the crazy german doctor seemed to get more pleasure out of the pain it caused to heal his team members rather than how he helped them but hey he worked fucking magic in there. He watched as the sniper walked right past the med bay scout could see a bloody bullet hole in the sniper's back. "Hey moron go see the medic you got a bullet in your back" Sniper ignored him and continued down the hall to his room. What the fuck is the idiot doing scout thought. Running to catch up with him he stopped in front of the sniper. "What are you doing you need to get that bullet taken out and the wound cleaned up" Sniper tried to go right past him "I can get it myself I don't need that crazy german ripping bullets out of me" Scout followed him "You can't get that out yourself it's in your back at least let me help I owe you anyways." Sniper said nothing but let the kid follow and enter his room. The snipers room was clean tidy and nothing really personal was in there no pictures posters anything other than a stack of books on a table in the corner of the room. "Hey you stay here and i'll go get some stuff from the med bay okay" The scout quickly made his way down the hall snuck into the medic's office and stole some tweezers bandages and some anti bacterial wash. He would put the stuff back when he was done but he knew he shouldn't be taking it but hey he owed the guy a favor and how was the sniper going to fight with a bullet lodged into his back. He ran back to the snipers room closing the door. The sniper stood up and took off his shirt. Scout noticed how scared the aussie was I guess living in the outback and then going to war would leave some marks along the way. The sniper was at least a foot taller than the young scout the sniper had a much bigger frame he could probably lift the scout with one arm if he wasn't hurt. The snipers skin permanently tanned from the harsh sun he was exposed to for so long. Scout on the other hand was the smallest member of the team his frame small and lean he was pale and has almost flawless skin yeah he had a few scars here and there but nothing compared to the bushman. But the scout didn't let his small appearance fool anyone he never back down from a fight he might of been small but he was strong. The scout pulled up a chair and had the sniper sit down he carefully examined the wound he wiped away the blood grabbed the tweezers and got ready to pull the bullet out. "stay still this is gonna hurt" carefully the scout prodded around searching for the bullet he could feel it scraping against the tweezers "Alright get ready" slowly the scout tugged and unlodged the bullet. Only a few grunts from the sniper showed any pain it barely phased him he didn't want to seem weak in front of the scout. A new stream of red blood poured from the bullet wound. The scout pressed down on it with a cloth to stop the blood. The sniper hissed at the pressure but he knew it had to be done. The sniper looked back to see the scout so focused at work, the scout never really gave a shit about anyone he never would have done this for anyone else and if he did he wouldn't have been so percies or gentle. The sniper admired him, He hadn't seen anyone as pretty as the scout in long time. The sniper's eyes scanning the young boy's face soft and lean define cheekbones and bright blue eyes. "The fuck are you gawking at?" The scout spit. Sniper just chuckled and let the boy keep fixing him up. Sniper had never really cared if it was a man or a woman but he could tell he liked this scout. Scout grabbed the antibacterial wash and poured some over the wound it fizzed around the bullet hole making white foam scout wiped it and grabbed the bandages and started to wrap them around the snipers broad shoulder over the bullet wound and under his arm wrapping it around a few times. The sniper tried to spark a conversation to break the silence. "So what's a kid like you doing here anyways don't you have a girl back home?" Scout didn't say anything at first he let out a sigh "Nah no one's really waiting at home for me except my ma never really dated anyone. Dont you have a wife at home or someshit" Sniper laughed "I havent had anyone for years i've been here or living off the land" Not like sniper really worried about that anyways he liked his time alone but having the scout there with him didn't bother him to much at the moment. "Damn considering how old you are i figured you got kids and shit" scout said. "Ay come on now i'm not that old" The sniper was in his late 30's and had been at 2fort for almost six years now. "yeah well I guess its better then not to many people to miss us if we die out here" the scout muttered. After he finished the bandaging the sniper stood up and faced the scout thanking him and putting his shirt back on. The man might have been older but he didn't look like it the man had large arms mostly muscle and a flat hard stomach. The scout couldn't help but exam all the scars on his chest knife wounds bullet and what even looked like claw marks. "Hey look who's gawking now huh kid?" Scout rolled his eyes "Nah man I aint gay just lookin at those scars of yours" "Wasn't calling you gay kid and yeah i got a lot of em" He thanked the scout again and suggested they go get some dinner. "Yeah let me put away the medics shit first" Scout then snuck into the med bay again he was awfully good at sneaking around considering he did it everytime he got into the BLUS base. Putting the used supplies in the sink and putting away the bandages and the wash into a cabinet he made his way to the kitchen. He saw the sniper had saved him a seat and waved for him to join him after he finished grabbing his food. The scout found it weird the aussie wanted to spend any more time with him he knew the sniper like his alone time he never really talked with any of the other team members. The scout sat down and ate with the sniper it was mostly quiet but they talked here and there cracking jokes about the other team members. They finished eating and made their way back to their rooms. "Goodnight kid try to get some rest today must've been hard on you" the sniper said with a weird tone in his voice as if he didn't want to leave the scout just yet. "Yeah you too man keep that bullet hole clean or you're really gonna have to go see the Medic… and uh yeah thanks again for saving me out there." The scout went into his room picked up the dirty shirt and threw it into the hamper. Until he heard his door open. "Go to bed Snip-" Scout was cut off "vhat is zis?" The medic was standing there with all the things he had taken earlier Scout stayed silent. "Vell next zime you use mine zings clean up… vollow me now." Scout was not in the mood for a scolding but he didnt want to be on bad terms with medic. He followed him all the way to the med bay and saw his small muddy foot prints tracking all around the room. He was in such a hurry he didn't notice. Medic threw a mop and bucket at him and went off to bed. Scout obediently started cleaning his mess so he could get to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sniper woke up and got out of bed cracking his back and making his way over to one of the dressers in his room. Opening up one of them and grabbing a jar of vegemite. He could hear the others making there way to the cafe. Sniper really didn't feel like going out and seeing anyone so he opened his closet to pull out a jacket and walk out to his camper to eat breakfast but then he remembered the Scout and he really wanted to invite him to the little get together the team has once a month, you pretty much get as drunk as you can and celebrate how you didn't die. So he hung the jacket back up and made his way down the hall. He saw the scout sitting at a table all alone still half asleep eating a bagel. Sniper walked over and ran his hand through the kids hair "Nice bed head kid"  
Scout groaned and didn't even bother to fix his hair. Sniper toasted two slices of bread and spread vegemite all over them the brown gooey paste looked disgusting but was pretty good. Sniper sat right next to the scout "Hey the teams having a little party tonight and you never go to them would you want to come?"  
Scout took a big bite out of his bagel thinking about if he should go or not. "I don't drink man never had"  
"You don't really have to I mean just come and have fun I mean what else is there to do huh?" Sniper almost sounded desperate to have him there  
"Yeah Yeah i'll go to the stupid thing you better be there and not bail out"  
Scout finished his breakfast and headed to the showers. Sniper was happy he felt like a girl had just accepted to go on a prom date with him. He finished his toast and made his way to his camper van so he could shower to he wanted to look nice even if it was just some stupid reason for everyone to get blasted. As Sniper left the base a warm breeze hit his face and he battled the wind to get to his van. He hadn't been there for a week and he wasn't to surprised to see it covered in sand and dirt. His van was far away from the base almost out of boundaries it always suffers during the sand storms. He should really get a cover to put over but it would take months for the administration to have it shipped to the middle of nowhere. No one even knew where the base was, It was top secret it's weird they fight here die here all the time and they can't even know where they are. He opened up the camper doors and stepped in it was a bit dusty but sand and dirt never got in. Sniper stirped down and got into the tiny shower he got clean fast because he didn't know how much water was left in the tank. He didn't even bother to get dressed and just laid down in the small bunk his feet hang off the edge of the bed and fell asleep he wanted to be well rested for tonight.  
Scout made his way to the rec room and watched soldier and demo clear out some boxes making room for all the cases of liquor. He sat down on the couch and thought about if he should just ditch this whole drunk fest, Scout had hated drinking ever since he was kid. His father was a drunk and he hated the way he watched him treat his mother, thinking about it made his blood boil. Before he could get himself worked up his thoughts were interrupted by the soldier, "Get up pansy and help move boxes"  
Before scout could say some witty comment about how he didn't need to do shit demo said "Aye if you gon be drinking tonight come help, even pyros helpin"  
So scout got up and kicked a few empty boxes out of the room "And i ain't gonna be drinking fucking pointless" Scout muttered back  
He wanted to go to be with the sniper so he held his tongue and didn't say anything to start fights and kept helping moving things out and bringing other things in.  
Sniper woke up from his nap realizing he hadn't gotten dressed, he got up and went to the small closet and saw he had no clean clothes left in his camper. So he threw on his jeans and vest only and made his way back to base. Sniper entered in the back hoping no one would see him make his way to his room but he had to go through the rec room and he knew people would be in there getting things ready. Maybe no one would question why he's walking around half naked. He made his way in and noticed everything was already set up and the only one in there was scout laying down sleeping on the couch. He needed to get to his room but he couldn't help but stop and admire scout. His red shirt bunched up and showing the lower half of his stomach, even though scout had his mouth wide open snoring drooling the sniper continued to stare. He tried making his way to his room quietly but the footsteps woke scout up. Scout sat up rubbing his eyes and saw sniper "aye the party's starting soon why aren't you dressed fag?"  
The fag comment stuck in sniper's head but he shook it off and took it as a joke, "Took a shower in my van and realized I didn't have any clothes, bet you don't mind the way ya starin ha"  
Scout made a half smile "Pft whatever man go get dressed tired of looking at your old ass"  
Sniper chuckled and made his way down the hall 'Fag, old? Huh damn sniper thought. Again he shook it off he didn't want to think about that. He walked into his room and took off the dirty pants and vest and put on fresh clothes. He looked out the window and saw the sky darkening the desert engulfing the sun stars already popping up. It was going to be a beautiful night maybe he could convince scout to go out and ditch the team later tonight. He heard team members making there way to the rec room so sniper decided it was time to go out. He sat down on the couch and made sure to save a seat for scout. He watched the demo and soldier not waste anytime cracking open beers and downing them to see who could do it faster. Sniper got up to make himself a drink keeping an eye on their spot on the couch. He grabbed a glass and filled it halfway with ice pouring in whiskey. He sat back down sipping the drink when scout came in. He watched scout slowly scan the room and quietly take a seat next to sniper. "What's wrong mate? Not like you to be so quiet."  
Scout just shrugged, he might of been all cocky but he knew the team wasn't to fond of him. Although soldier kind of invited him or well expected him to be there he still felt unwanted. Scout grabbed snipers drink and decided to try it. "ACK god what the fuck man?!" scout spat  
Sniper laughed, "You even old enough to drink?"  
Scout turned red in the face he was only 20 but he knew no one on the team would give a shit if he wasn't old enough except the damn spy. "Hey snipes you dont think spy will be around do you?"  
"Well yeah he always shows up to play some cards why? Sniper asked  
"I dont want him tellin ma…. She'd rip me a new asshole fuck thinking about its scary"  
Sniper chuckled again "He be in as much trouble as you mate letting his step son drinking huh. I thought you said you didn't like drinking."  
Scout was quiet again for a minute he wanted to experience it and he felt like he wouldn't feel so bad if he was buzzed. "First time for everything right?"  
"Alright" sniper relied  
Sniper got up and walked over grabbed two shot glasses and poured two shots of vodka. "Come over here scout a shot for me saving ya life how bout it.?"  
He got the attention of other team members, watching scout felt nervous he knew this shot was going to suck and he didn't want the team making fun of him. They clanked glasses and downed it. Sniper was fine set his glass down and poured another, scout coughed and held back tears his throat burned so bad. Team members cheered and thanked snipes for always having people's backs and scout for grabbing intelligence. Scout was happy he felt like the team accepted him, "Another shot then!" Scout said pouring himself some more  
"Be careful huh gremlin" Sniper chuckled  
Scout ignored him and drank it again fighting back tears. Pyro came over with his muffled cheers he had a pink bottle and was pouring it into a cup with kittens on it. Drinking it through a straw so he didn't have to remove his mask. He filled scouts glass with a shot of the pink liquid. "What's this?"  
"Mpph mmmm!" pyro mumbled  
"No one can understand your mumbles pal" scout replied  
Pyro picked it up and handed it to him so scout drank it, it was cotton candy flavored liquor Scout actually enjoyed it and didn't want to seem gay he thanked pyro and told him it was a girls drink. Sniper made his way back to the couch to enjoy the rest of his whiskey, as scout tried to follow his legs became numb and he stumbled around he felt his head spin. Sniper grabbed him and helped him to the couch. Scout could only laugh and mumble around "Holy fuck man this feels great hahahaha"  
"Drunk already kid damn your a lightweight"  
Scout extended himselfs so he was laying half on sniper half on the couch still giggling, he reached out his arm to a nearby crate and grabbed a beer. "Hows this stuff taste snipes?"  
"Like a jar of my jarate"  
Scout struggled to try and get the cap off he didn't realize you needed a bottle opener. Sniper grabbed it and took his kuriki from his pocket and popped it open. Scouts face turned red he didn't want to seem like a baby who couldn't even open a beer for himself. He sat up and took another and tried to open it for himself. He took out a small pocket knife but couldn't manage to get it under the cap. He started getting frustrated so he got up and walked over to the sliding doors to a porch "I'm going out for a fucking smoke"  
Sniper was happy maybe he could get scout to stay outside with him away from everyone. Sniper grabbed a crate with some beers and asked pyro if he could borrow some of the pink liquid he noticed scout seemed to enjoy it. Pyro didn't really feel like giving it up but sniper bribed him with a really nice zippo pyro couldn't resist.  
Scout pulled out a smoke from a pack he stole from the spy he flicked the lighter for a while trying to get a flame it just pissed him off more than he already was he hated feeling like he couldn't do shit. Sniper stepped outside and pulled out a lighter and lit scouts smoke for him. "I could do it myself but thanks lighters broken"

"No problem mate" sniper smiled  
Sniper took the pink cotton candy flavored liquor out and gave it to scout. "Here dont worry I wont tell anyone I even like the shit" Sniper took a sip so Scout would feel bad even though it was way to sweet for the sniper and made him feel sick he wanted scout to be comfortable. Scout didn't say anything he took the bottle and drank and finished his smoke. "Why do you do so much shit for me?" Scout asked  
"I dunno what you mean kid just being friendly" Sniper felt bad he doesn't want to come on to strong  
"I dont know im just not used to anyone giving a fuck ya'know?" Scout rambled  
"I guess so.. Explain"  
Scout was drunk and letting his emotions go wild he didn't know how to feel thinking about everything.  
"Well even when I was little no one really payed much attention I got seven older brothers all they did was chase me around and beat my ass, my ma was too busy dealing with my dad drinking all our money down the drain only attention I got from him was when he sat there watching the baseball games so I started cheered with him for the sox I got my ass beat by him when he was pissed about anything man my mom didn't seem to care all that much if she even noticed at all man she was out all the time with the spy she got tired of my dad…." Scout started to choke up "I was just kinda left in the background"  
Sniper threw his arm around Scout and kept listening they kept drinking beers and kept talking.  
"NOBODY was there, I had a little gang to run around with and break and steal shit with just so I could get some kind of attention from anyone. No one sticks around for me man okay I don't understand why you try so muc-… Just feels fucking weird you're too nice.. Scout realized he sounded like a baby he threw snipers arm off him "You some kinda fag or someshit? I ain't fucking gay man if that's what you think."  
Sniper was confused with the sudden mood change "NO - I -uh" Sniper didn't know what to say.  
"You sure? You said you've never been with a woman how would you know what it feels like to be with a man?"  
Scouts face got bright red from embarrassment and anger "HEY FUCK YOU MAN I'VE BEEN WITH PLENTY OF WOMEN" Scout was furious  
Sniper immediately thought about how stupid he was for saying that he was drunk and not thinking right. All of a sudden Scout was ontop of him yelling and punching him "I AINT NO FAG" , tears streamed from his face. He stopped the punches "I aint… I aint.. Fags get fucking killed."  
Sniper grabbed scout sat up and looked him in the eyes "Im here to make sure you don't get killed. I know exactly how you feel scout, I don't care punch me kick me kill me if you want but I AM gay it's nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to be killed over. I came here to get away from my father I was a fucking disgrace i'm a gay assassin. Scout just stared at him tears still streaming from his face. "I didn't know.." Scout replied  
Scout felt like a fucking asshole "I really haven't been with anyone I just didn't want to seem like a fa- I mean gay I didn't know you uh where… Anyways I haven't even kissed anyone sorry for getting so upset.  
"It's okay mate.. You really haven't kissed anyone?" Sniper teased  
"Nope and I never will I ain't leaving this place for a long time" Scout seemed fine with it  
"I can fix that. Sniper got his face closer to scouts making sure he wasn't upsetting him.  
Scout stared at him confused but didn't back away, Sniper pulled closer and pushed his lips against the scouts. "Well there now you've had one"  
Scouts face turned bright red and went all the way down to his shoulders. Sniper pulled back a little bit to see if he was going to get punched again but it didn't happen. "I don't even know your real name" Scout whispered  
"Jack" Sniper whispered back  
"Im Alroy" Scout mumbled  
"Sooo did the first one not count cause you didn't know my name" Sniper teased  
"PFT shut up"  
"Make me" Sniper got close again  
Scout got even redder the flirting made him feel weird a way he never had before he didnt say anything. Jack put his hand on scouts cheek "Well Alroy cat got your tongue?"  
Sniper backed off "I'm just teasing ya mate"  
Scout sat up right and tried to get himself to stop blushing he was flustered and didn't understand how he felt he didn't understand how sniper felt. "This is weird" Scout admitted  
"Well what's so normal around here anyways" Sniper replied  
They both sat and enjoyed the night in silence Sniper worried how sober scout would deal with this.


End file.
